vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Muzaka
Summary Muzaka is the former Lord of the Werewolves and at one time, the only equal friend of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. According to Frankenstein's theory, he is the one responsible for Rai's 820-year long hibernation. Power and Stats Tier: 6-B+ Name: Muzaka Origin: Noblesse Gender: Male Age: Over two thousand years old,. Classification: Former Lord of the Werewolves Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, and senses; telepathy (offensive and communicative), empathy, telekinesis, flight, energy manipulation and absorption healing, soul manipulation, resistance to soul attacks,Regeneration low-mid,longevity Attack Potency: Large Country Level+ 'As the former Lord of the werewolves, Muzaka is still the most powerful of all werewolves. Frankenstein hypothesized that he was the primary factor behind Rai's 820 year hibernation. This fact alone is proof of his enormous power. His scream of pain created an ultrasonic shock wave that destroyed the Union research facilities and leveled the surrounding forest. Muzaka's transformation released enough aura energy to cause the surrounding mountains to shake. Like all werewolves, Muzaka is able to transform and utilizes his claws as his chief weapon. In his battle against Raizel, he proved that he is the only one so far in the series, who possesses enough strength to be able to severely wound Rai and compete with him equally, even after the removal of his seal. Equal to Raizel who is(vastly superior to all other Nobles, two of which were the main cause of an explosion that covered a notable portion of the Earth and appeared similar in size to the Korean Peninsula in the background. In Raizel`s fight with the Lord, the exchange of power warped space itself and destroyed a potent barrier that had enclosed the whole country of Lukedonia which covers the area called the Bermuda Triangle. He also casually suppressed the 10th Elder's suicide explosion, which was caused by the 10th Elder converting his mass into energy. Keep in mind that the 10th Elder's transformed body is similar to a massive humanoid rhino, and the largest rhinos can weigh up to 4000 kg.) 'Range: ' Equal to Raizel who can extend his power over an area equal to the Berumuda Triangle, which is more or less 1,000,000 square miles. 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ 'Equal to Raizel who crossed a country and intercepted attacks from two bloodlusted hypersonic characters before they could meet, Able to who move between countries in seconds.) 'Lifting Strength: ''At least ''Superhuman: Most likely much higher Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (can block attacks from casual island busters with his fingers while weakened), likely Class ZJ Durability: At least Country Level+ Stamina: Can fight for extended periods of time Intelligence: Skilled combatant, not notable otherwise. Weaknesses: '''Emotionally unstable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Claws': Like all werewolves, Muzaka's razor-sharp claws are able to create airborne kinetic shock waves powerful enough to destroy land for miles. Muzaka can imbue his claws with his aura, giving them the power to cleave a large mountain in half and blow away a large forest, causing an earthquake. He can also create deep fissures in the ground that spread for miles across a mountain range. It should be noted that this was all done in his weakened state. This display of might is enough to cause Kentas, Frankenstein, the 5th Elder and Rajak to tremble in fear. *'Sonic Howl': Muzaka can produce ultrasonic shock waves with his howls and screams. These have enough power to cause a large research facility and the surrounding forest to explode and shake the surrounding mountains. He also used this technique against Rai's Blood Field, and was able to disperse it with ease. Category:Noblesse Category:Werewolf Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration